


Welcome Back

by nct_is_life



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Amnesia, Angst with a Happy Ending, Flashbacks, Hurt/Comfort, Implied Sexual Content, Keith & Shiro (Voltron) are Siblings, M/M, Medical Inaccuracies, Memory Loss, Post-War, Shiro and Veronica are best siblings to our klance, Slow Burn, lots of eavesdropping on Lance’s part
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:27:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25483144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nct_is_life/pseuds/nct_is_life
Summary: BREAKING: Former Red Paladin Lance McClain involved in an 8 vehicle car crash.In which it’s now been three years since the war ended and Lance suddenly loses all of his memories from the past three years. This includes all of his memories of having a romantic relationship with Keith. Through many trials and errors, many ups and downs, the two begin to get closer with each other once more.What’s happened once, can always happen again.
Relationships: Keith & Lance (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 61





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER: This fanfic probably holds a lot of medical inaccuracies about amnesia, I’m not a doctor so please don’t believe pretty much a word of any of the medical stuff said in this fanfic. FURTHERMORE, I actually didn’t watch all the seasons of Voltron, I stopped around season 2 so forgive me for any inaccuracies I make about the show as well. Also, I SWEAR one more thing HAHA, there are some Spanish phrases in this work that I put in (based on my very limited education and knowledge on the language lmaooo), I made sure to include rough translations of what the phrases mean in parentheses right after. Please forgive any inaccuracies in the Spanish or the translations as I’m not fluent in the language!
> 
> Anyway, without further ado, here’s one of the longest fanfics I’ve ever written LOL

**BREAKING: Former Red Paladin Lance McClain involved in an 8 vehicle car crash.**

Keith watched the headline on the news as he sat in a chair outside of the emergency room. He had gotten a call 3 hours earlier from Lance’s sister who sounded very visibly disturbed and distressed.

“Keith, o-oh my god, please go to A-Allura Memorial Hospital r-right now,” A sob echoed through the phone into Keith’s ear.

A feeling of dread washed over Keith as Veronica continued.

“L-Lance,” In the background Keith could hear some other relatives from the McClain family trying to calm her down.

Keith chimed in, telling Veronica to breath, “Veronica, breathe in and out, slowly and deeply.”

He could hear her breathing on the other end and anxiously awaited the news.

“Lance, he...he got into an eight vehicle car accident and he’s in the emergency room.”

That was how Keith found himself sitting down by the door of the emergency room and waiting for news that the surgery was successful or not.

Veronica had stuck around while Lance’s parents took care of the paper work. Shiro sat beside Keith, with an arm wrapped around his shoulders in a comforting and reassuring way.

“Do you think everything will be alright Shiro?” Keith asked his brother as he looked at him with glistening eyes, brimming with unshed tears.

Shiro’s eyes visibly saddened at the younger’s worry and pain. But he knew better than to sugarcoat his words.

“Keith...I honestly don’t know. But it’s times like this where you have to stay level headed and strong so that once Lance is out of surgery and awake, he’ll have your full blown support and attention.”

Keith let a few tears drop as he found temporary solace in Shiro’s arms. He nodded in understanding as he started fading in and out of consciousness.

Shiro whispered softly to him, encouraging him to get some rest as large hands gripped him tightly.

—————————————————————

Just as Shiro was the one to coax Keith to sleep, Shiro was the one to wake him from his slumber.

“Keith, wake up, Lance is out of surgery now.”

Keith’s eyes shot open and he grabbed Shiro roughly, a slight wild look in his eyes, “Is Lance okay? How’d the surgery go? What room is he in? How long was I asleep—“

“—Keith,” Shiro interrupted firmly, with a stern look in his eyes.

“I know you’re worried and have a billion questions to ask, but for now, calm down and I’ll take you to Lance’s room.”

Keith breathed in deeply and exhaled with a loud huff. Shiro gently helped Keith up and guided the shorter male towards Lance’s hospital room.

Keith frowned as he noticed they were entering into the intensive care unit ward. His heart beat faster and faster as he kept his eyes wide open. Shiro kept a firm grip on Keith and walked with purpose.

“Lance is right inside this room,” Shiro started once the two came to a halt.

“I just want to warn you that Lance isn’t awake yet, and not to freak out when you see him okay? He needs all the rest he can get right now.”

Keith nodded mutely as he gulped. He never felt so afraid, anxious, and nervous ever before in his life. Even after fighting a whole intergalactic war, Keith had never felt so many emotions rush through him all at once.

With a small reassuring smile, Shiro slid the door open quietly and the two brothers stepped into the room.

“Oh my god,” Keith’s voice cracked as he whispered to himself.

He held back from crying and running, instead opting to hold down his tears and walk over towards Lance’s hospital bed.

Lance practically looked dead. His normally vibrant, radiant sun kissed skin now looked dry, patchy, and a little bloody in bandaged areas. Keith sat down beside his boyfriend as Shiro stayed standing, giving Keith some space to collect his thoughts and emotions. Never did he expect himself to be in a situation like this ever, even while at war.

Keith sniffled a little as he reached out to gently hold Lance’s hand. He caressed the back of his hand, feeling how rough the skin was. Not soft and smooth like it usually was. His other arm in a cast from a fracture.

“Excuse me sir, I’m sorry, but our visiting hours are almost up. Please start packing your things and heading out,” One of the nurses said as she walked over to check all of Lance’s vitals.

Keith squeezed his eyes shut, terrified that somehow Lance would leave him during the night and he’d no longer have his boyfriend. However one look from Shiro was enough to get him on his feet again and walk out of the room.

“Lance is a fighter,” Shiro stated to Keith as they drove home, “He won’t leave just yet Keith. Trust me.”

Keith nodded as he stared out the car window, his mind going back to this morning when he kissed Lance goodbye. It had been a short but ever so sweet kiss, and a small ‘I’ll be back soon’ had been muttered to him.

Liar.

—————————————————————

Shiro sighed heavily as he sunk down into a chair next to Lance’s hospital bed. Keith was still sleeping soundly back at home, body and mind exhausted from all the worrying the day before. He’d have to go back and get the stubborn male once he woke up.

Lance had apparently woken up about 2 hours before visiting hours opened. The doctor had asked Lance a series of questions regarding what he could remember about the accident.

Unfortunately, no luck as Lance couldn’t remember a thing. The doctor decided to let Lance rest some more and left the conversation at that.

Once Shiro had arrived, Lance grinned the same old grin like he used to. Greeting the older Kogane with an ecstatic voice.

“Shiro!”

The man smiled back and sat down next to the Cuban.

“Hey Lance, how are you feeling?”

It was quite a silly question that fell through Shiro’s lips. But it just felt wrong not to ask.

“Well, despite all of these tubes hooked up to me, all these monitors beeping every second, and in a hospital bed looking like I came back from the dead... I’d say I’m doing just fine!”

Shiro snorted at Lance’s still happy go lucky personality. Leave it up to the blue eyed male to be so optimistic during a time like this.

“Wait a minute, I’m in a regular hospital...? WHAT ABOUT THE WAR?!?!”

Lance proceeded to try and rip out the tubes from his body but Shiro was quick to stop him and hold him down.

“WOAH. Calm down Lance. The war is over, don’t you remember?”

The leaner male guffawed at Shiro. The war was over?

“What? I don’t remember...the last thing I remember is being blasted into unconsciousness while on a mission.”

Shiro groaned to himself, this wasn’t good. To him it looked like Lance couldn’t remember anything. Suddenly it dawned on Shiro that if Lance couldn’t remember the war ending, then what else did he not remember?

“So basically, you don’t remember anything from the past 3 years?”

Lance tilted his head in confusion, “I do? We were on a mission—“

“—Lance no, the war ended three years ago. The universe has been in peace for three years now. You seriously don’t remember anything else?” Shiro asked again in complete disbelief and worry.

To Shiro’s dismay, the younger shook his head just as someone else made their presence known.

“You don’t remember anything?”

Shiro’s head whipped around and widened in fright at the sight of a visibly hurt Keith.

Lance immediately frowned and turned his head away, “Get out of my hospital room.”

Keith inhaled sharply as he had flashbacks to when Lance and him had not been on the best of terms. Did Lance only remember things in his life up until then?

Shiro could see Keith tensing up and he stood up to quietly talk to his brother.

“Keith,” Shiro whispered, “Lance can’t remember anything regarding the past 3 years.”

Keith felt his heart stop and then drop. They’d have to start all over now. Back to square one. All those years now down the drain.

“I— what?” Keith questioned as tears brimmed in his eyes.

Lance peeked to see Keith was in shock and he frowned even more. Why was stuck up Keith crying.

“I need to step out for a moment,” Keith stated as he left the room in a hurry.

The older Kogane sighed as he watched Keith’s back, leaving the room hurt and dejected. He turned back to see Lance still frowning, but his eyes held mild shock at Keith crying. Running a hand through his hair, Shiro sat back down to explain as shortly as possible what the last 3 years consisted of.

“Once the war ended, we all came back to Earth. A couple months later, you and Keith became a couple.”

Lance’s eyes widened like saucers, “Say what?!?!”

Shiro would’ve chuckled at Lance’s question if the situation wasn’t so dire at the moment, “Keith doesn’t hate you anymore and you the same. For 3 years now you two have been dating.”

Lance was peeved and perplexed at the “new” information. For one, all of his life, Lance considered himself as straight. Most of his time in the Garrison as well as during the war, Lance had hated Keith. How in the world did he start dating a guy, and the guy he hated the most at that?

However, as Lance looked Shiro in the eye, he could feel the sincerity and truth. Shiro would never lie to him, and would never take light of an issue like this.

“...I know you’d never lie about this, or think of it lightly, so I believe you Shiro.”

—————————————————————

The keypad beeped, signifying the return of Keith and Lance back in their shared apartment. The ride home was really awkward and Keith hated it.

He wished that Lance hadn’t forgotten their relationship, he would’ve much rather the younger forgot the war which held traumatic memories.

“So this is our apartment,” Keith explained, “I know this is a lot to take in...”

Lance nodded absentmindedly as he proceeded to tour the apartment a little. His eyebrows squished together while examining all of the pictures scattered around the apartment. Lance couldn’t help but let his jaw drop every time he saw a picture of him kissing Keith’s cheek, or just the two of them standing so close it looked too intimate to see.

Keith and him really were in a romantic relationship. His eyes trailed back to Keith who was unpacking his things that were in the hospital room neatly and orderly. Keith could feel Lance’s gaze on him, and how he wished that the brown haired male would swoop him up in his arms and say he remembered everything.

That wasn’t going to be the case though. 

Earlier, the doctor had pulled Keith aside as Shiro was helping Lance pack his things. 

“I know it’s traumatizing and painful that your loved one doesn’t remember being in a relationship with you. However I must warn you right now not to rush the boy. Am I clear?” The doctor said as he gingerly pushed his glasses up his nose since they had fallen a bit.

Keith nodded, “Crystal clear, but I can still try right?”

The doctor nodded back, “Yes, you can try and reintroduce things that hold high value in your relationship. Slowly though. But I must also warn you, like any other patient with severe amnesia, there is a pretty high chance he won’t remember those past memories he’s lost.”

Keith felt his breathing get unsteady just imagining Lance never regaining the memories he’d lost. He shut his eyes closed for a few seconds, trying to get his breathing back to normal.

Once he opened his eyes, he could see that Shiro and Lance were almost done.

“Yes, I know doctor. Thank you for everything you’ve done for Lance’s recovery here.”

The doctor smiled, little crinkles forming at the corners of his eyes, “I may be old now, but I’m a good doctor still!”

Keith smiled back and laughed a little, “Of course!”

That was about an hour ago.

Keith felt like crying now. It seemed as if life would forever never let him live a happy and peaceful life. Shakily sighing, Keith ushered Lance gently to the living room.

“Come here please Lance.”

The younger obediently followed Keith and sat down on the couch next to him. He looked Keith straight into the eyes and listened intently, which Keith was thankful for.

“Since you can’t remember anything from the last three years, I’m going to give you your space for a few days. Just know I’m not trying to rush you or anything to remember what you’ve forgotten,” Keith paused to assess Lance’s face.

The blue eyed male seemed to understand and gave a small smile, encouraging the older to continue.

“I’ll sleep in the guest room while you can sleep in the master bedroom okay? During meal times let’s at least eat dinner together, is that fine?”

Lance replied calmly, “Okay, sounds good.”

Keith smiled a small, gentle smile of his own, momentarily surprising Lance. He started getting up from the couch when Lance suddenly grabbed him, keeping him from moving.

“Eep! Lance?” Keith questioned, slightly embarrassed.

Lance’s cheeks reddened. Refraining from breaking eye contact, Lance stared into Keith’s purple eyes and thanked the older.

“Thank you Keith.”

Keith’s eyes widened at the gratitude, and he felt small tears beginning to form in the corner of his eyes. That was a step.

“You’re welcome Lance.”

—————————————————————

It had been almost a week after Lance had been discharged from the hospital. The clock read 7:30 in the evening, about an hour and a half after Keith had eaten dinner with Lance, and approximately 30 minutes before their scheduled virtual meeting with Lance’s sister Veronica.

Lance was currently chilling on the couch while Keith was sitting at the dining table fidgeting with his phone. Every couple of minutes, he’d cast a side glance Lance’s way, checking on his boyfriend. For some reason it felt wrong to call Lance his boyfriend when he couldn’t even remember being Keith’s boyfriend.

Shiro and the doctor however, advised that he continue to think of their relationship like that and talk of their relationship like that. A higher possibility that Lance might actually remember or at least be willing to try again.

Thirty minutes breezed by and Keith found himself sitting next to Lance on the couch, now conversing with Veronica.

“¡Lance! ¡Keith! ¿Como están? (How are you both?)” Veronica chattered excitedly through the screen.

Lance replied back in Spanish, covering for Keith, obviously not remembering that Keith had made an effort to educate himself with basic Spanish in order to better understand and communicate with Lance’s family.

“¡Estamos bien, gracias Veronica! (We’re doing good, thank you Veronica!)” Keith said at the same time as Lance.

Lance’s head whipped around quickly to face Keith. His jaw dropped and gaped in amazement and wonder.

“When did you learn Spanish?” He asked in awe, no sign of awkwardness.

Keith felt some weight lift off his shoulder at the zero awkwardness tone, and he smiled, “I started learning right when we started dating Lance.”

The pale man could see Lance’s expression change a little, faltering as he couldn’t remember. Keith wasn’t sure if the expression meant he was uncomfortable or sad that he couldn’t remember.

Veronica noticed what was going on and quickly brought the two back to her, “My goodness, it feels like ages since I’ve last seen you!”

Lance glared half-heartedly at his sister, not amused at her antics, “Veronica detenlo (Veronica stop it). You saw me a little more than a week ago in the hospital.”

The older McClain stuck her tongue out teasingly and went on to mess with her brother even more, “¿Quién dijo que estabo hablando contigo? (Who said I’m talking to you?) I was talking to cute little Keith over here.”

Lance suddenly felt angered at his sister for calling Keith cute. He felt his heart constrict uncomfortably, was he jealous?

Keith giggled at the McClain’s sibling dynamic, proceeding to engage in conversation with Veronica.

“You shouldn’t tease Lance too much Veronica! He’ll get all grumpy and whiny later!” Keith stated as a matter of factly.

Lance let out an offended hey as Veronica cackled hard on the other side of the screen.

“¡Oh dios mío! ¡No lo niegues Lance! (Oh my god! Don’t deny it Lance!)” Veronica replied as she continued laughing.

Keith felt a little bad looking at Lance’s small dejected look, but that thought was quickly thrown out the window once he saw Lance smirk.

“Whatever Veronica! At least I’m not a bitch!” Lance made an ugly face at Veronica before getting up, shouting that he needed to poop, effectively making both Keith and Veronica cringe.

“We didn’t need to know that Lance!” Veronica scolded although Lance was already out of earshot.

Keith couldn’t stop himself from smiling, this reminded him so much of the old times. When him and Lance would banter like this and video call Veronica. It warmed his heart and gave him hope.

“So,” Veronica started, a more calm look on her face, “How has home life been now that you are back home with Lance?”

Keith shrugged as he let a small sigh escape, “Other than it feeling like I live with a shell of Lance, it’s okay. I wish...I wish this hadn’t happened.”

Veronica gave a small sad smile, she knew it was hard. Heck it was hard on all of them to see Lance still not act himself. Sure he would still joke and banter with people, but him acting cold and distant to Keith was something foreign since the war ended.

“Ay, Keith, se como te sientes (I know how you feel), but you have to be strong pequeño (little one). You know that it will take time,” Veronica reasoned softly.

Lance came back from the restroom but paused right before he could be seen. He felt guilty for listening in on Keith and Veronica’s private conversation, but he needed to confirm something. Was Keith really in love with him?

Back to Keith, the black haired male let out a shaky sigh, “Veronica, you know he might never get his memories back?”

Keith held a pained expression on his face, he could feel his body begin to tremble with unchecked emotions, and his voice began to waver. He couldn’t stop the tears that threatened to spill over and fall.

“He...do you know how long it took for me to finally open up to him? I refused repeatedly that I loved him and I caused him so much suffering,” Keith’s voice broke at the end, a few tears dropping into his lap.

Veronica hushed him gently, chiding him to stop crying, “Oh Keith, cariño (sweetie), don’t cry. Lance wouldn’t like to see you cry.”

Keith let out a small, fake laugh, shaking his head, expression even more pained, “He doesn’t remember that he doesn’t Veronica. If he were to see me cry now he’d probably laugh straight in my face because the last thing he remembers about me is that he hates me.”

Suddenly, violent tremors shook Keith’s body as he cried as softly as he could. Veronica tried to get Keith to calm down but he couldn’t stop the flood of negative emotions that burst through.

“Keith, please don’t cry. It breaks my heart and trust me, Lance may not remember ever loving you, but he will come around. If it’s happened once, it can happen again.”

Keith nodded as he steadied his breathing, closing his eyes and letting his mind calm. He felt bad immediately for causing Veronica trouble and decided to call it a night.

“I’m so sorry Veronica, I didn’t mean for the conversation to go this way.”

Veronica flashed Keith a reassuring smile, almost motherly, “You don’t have to be sorry Keith, it was my fault for bringing up the topic.”

“I think I’ll head in to sleep now Veronica, I’ll leave this on so just wait until Lance gets back so you can talk with him.”

Keith stood up as him and Veronica exchanged goodbyes before he headed towards the guest bedroom.

Lance panicked slightly, he was now fully convinced none of this was fabricated and that Keith really was in love with him. Strangely, his heart felt a pang. He felt uneasy and he dare say sad.

He hid behind the door of the master bedroom just in time as Keith walked past. Lance could hear the smaller sniffle as he made his way to the guest bedroom.

Another pang.

—————————————————————

“Hey Keith, can you help me with something real quick?” Lance asked as his arm was still hurt.

“Yeah sure,” Keith responded as he got up from the couch and went into the kitchen.

Upon coming in and seeing Lance, Keith couldn’t help but let out a laugh. Lance was currently trying to juggle a whole bunch of dishes at once and cook at the same time.

“Good lord Lance, you could’ve asked me for help sooner,” Keith let out as he let a smile grace his lips.

Lance let out a hmph, “I’ll have you know that I was doing perfectly fine on my own.”

Keith giggled making Lance’s heart skip a beat. Things between the two had gradually gotten more comfortable. They talked with one another more, laughed with one another more, overall things were going swell.

But because things were going so well, Keith couldn’t help but long for more. He couldn’t help but yearn more for Lance’s touch and kind words. 

“Key word there is ‘was’ Lance,” Keith smirked as he took the pan and bowl out of the taller’s hand.

Out of the corner of his eye, he could see Lance huff in disappointment and Keith felt his heart constrict.

“What were you even trying to do here?” Keith questioned, trying to lighten up the mood.

Lance pouted as he sat down, “I was attempting to make dinner for the two of us because you’ve been making it every single day since three weeks ago and I felt bad...”

Keith stopped what he was doing to look at Lance and he smiled softly, “Yes I have, but I’m perfectly fine with that Lance.”

Solid blue eyes squinted at Keith, trying to assess what he had said, “I still feel bad though, so I’m trying.”

Keith giggled, finishing up what he was doing and then proceeding to walk over to where Lance was sitting.

“You should sit back and allow your body to heal Lance. I know you feel bad, but I’d feel way worse if you were to injure yourself again,” Keith reasoned.

Lance nodded solemnly and Keith almost kissed the top of his head out of reflex, but he caught himself. Opting to cook the rest of dinner, Keith kicked Lance out of the kitchen so he could rest.

—————————————————————

1:00 AM

Keith groaned at seeing what time it was. For some reason he just couldn’t sleep. Lance and him had for certain gotten closer to one another. They were comfortable and talked about anything together now.

However, anyone including themselves could see and understand there was still a clear and visible wall held up between them. Keith found himself to be too scared to break it down.

What if he asked Lance to try again and he got rejected? What if Lance got disgusted with him? Too many what ifs and yet Keith couldn’t find the courage to at least start attempting to scale over the wall.

Keith gave up on sleeping, his thoughts were so muddled and all over the place making it impossible to fall into dream land. Stepping out of the guest room and walking down the hallway, Keith began to reminisce about his and Lance’s relationship.

His eyes trailed fondly at the framed pictures of themselves, family, and friends hanging on their hallway walls. The pictures depicted happy memories of his time with Lance and others. Keith sighed quietly, still in disbelief he got to experience such incredible moments with people whom he held close in his heart.

Keith himself along with many others had thought that the black haired man would stay single forever and live to become a grumpy old Asian man. However after the war ended, those thoughts were thrown out the window quickly and Keith found himself to be surrounded by many caring people.

A small laugh left Keith’s lips as he came across one of the last few pictures in the hallway. The picture was taken at the beach and showed Lance being thrown viciously into the water by Hunk as Shiro and Pidge laughed their heads off. Keith had been the photographer that day and the man was so glad he’d captured that moment in time.

As Keith rounded the corner of the hallway into the living room, more timeless memories flooded their way into the Japanese’s mind. He smiled sadly as he walked around slowly, taking his time to let everything sink in. Keith felt his body tremble a little bit as he reminisced in many more pictures and objects symbolic to his relationship with Lance.

The 3 years they’ve been in a relationship, all the times they had and shared and what could’ve been, all rudely torn away from Keith in a split moment. It made Keith wonder if he was someone who just couldn’t have nice things. It made Keith wonder if he should just give up.

Even though Keith couldn’t help but think so negatively, he had to be strong for not just his sake, but Lance’s sake as well. What happened, happened and there was nothing that Keith or anyone else could do to change that fact. What mattered was that him and others were there for Lance’s recovery, whether or not the Cuban got his memories back.

It still didn’t hurt any less though for Keith. One moment he had Lance, and the next moment he didn’t. Keith ran his hands along all of the picture frames and random knick knacks in his and Lance’s shared apartment. It felt so nostalgic despite many of these being fairly recent.

Suddenly, Keith felt something wet drop on his cheek and his hand shot up to his face in mild shock. His hand retracted and sure enough, Keith found out that he was crying. He didn’t know when he’d started, but the tears had been silently rolling down his face in deep sorrow. 

Keith’s tears continued to cascade down like rivers as his hand touched a particular album on their book shelf. His hand caressed the album gently and his long, slim fingers began to tremble as he removed it from its place on the shelf. Sitting down softly onto the couch, Keith found even more tears spilling over, plopping down softly into his lap where the album was.

—————————————————————

“Ugh...,” Lance groaned quietly as he stretched his stiffened, sleep riddled limbs.

The Cuban scratched at his throat as he tried to gulp down his increasing saliva, only to find that very hard and slightly painful to do so as his throat turned out to be dry. Lance huffed in mild annoyance as he shifted his body in order to get out of bed for a glass of warm water.

The kitchen was his goal, so the tanned blue eyed male headed there with determination before abruptly stopping at the sight of light in the living room. Lance peaked around the corner to see Keith was awake and aimlessly walking around the living room almost like a zombie. His nimble fingers grazed on everything with a feather light touch, as if Keith was in a trance.

Lance’s eyes widened a fraction as he noticed that the older was crying. He felt that familiar pang once again in his chest as his eyes followed Keith pulling out an album. He continued to watch as Keith flipped through the pages with a small, sad smile. Thankfully at the angle the two were, it gave Lance the opportunity to see all of the photos Keith was looking at.

The photographs ranged from being funny to sweet to serious and all of them are of just him and Keith alone or with their war heroes gang. Keith came across something shiny that blinded Lance for a split second before revealing itself to be a DVD. The younger watched curiously in the shadows of the hallway as the black haired male put it into the TV, glass of water forgotten and dry throat put on the back burner.

Keith grabbed the remote and turned on the TV. It made a small click sound before the screen came to life with the news showing a live police chase. Despite the chase looking alarmingly closer to their area, Keith pressed a button on the remote, bringing him to the contents of the DVD.

Then suddenly all at once, Lance was watching moments he couldn’t remember anymore. He felt a pang as he saw the older’s nostalgic expression, filled with happiness and sadness. His eyes trailed over to the TV once again as he continued to look at all of these memories they’ve recorded. 

The video transitioned to a memory where Lance was dancing around gleefully with Keith at the beach, the both of them in summer wear surrounded by many other McClains. It was probably a family gathering that had happened after the war ended, and Lance suddenly felt mild anger, frustration, and disappointment that he couldn’t remember any of it.

At the sound of his and Lance’s joyful laughter, more tears fell from Keith’s eyes. His heart hurt so badly watching all of these beautiful, stunning moments with Lance. He found himself yearning, longing, and missing the tanned male even more despite Lance being in the apartment with him for a few weeks now.

Keith whispered brokenly to what he thought was himself, “Even though you’re here with me now, why do I miss you so much Lance...”

At the heartbroken tone of voice and shattered expression, Lance couldn’t take it anymore, seeing the older crumble in loneliness and agony. He then stepped out of the dark hallway and into the bright light of the living room. Eyes squinting a little at the contrast, adjusting themselves to see better.

“Keith...”

The man’s head lifted at the call of his name, and his pretty purple eyes melted upon seeing Lance’s striking blue ones. Keith’s breath hitched slightly as he stared at his boyfriend, well figuratively, what was left of his boyfriend.

“Lance...why’re you up?” Keith questioned as he proceeded to turn off the TV and close the photo album.

“I think we need to talk,” Lance suggested as he glared a little at the dried tear stains on Keith’s pale cheeks.

Keith felt like time had stopped. What did Lance want to discuss? Did he want to break up? Did he feel uncomfortable with something? Was Keith just not it? Lance could see the cogs working way too hard in the older’s brain so he grabbed Keith’s attention gently.

His heart felt a pang once again as he sat down next to Keith on the couch, arm wrapping around his shoulders in a comforting manner. Lance pushed Keith’s head gently to lay on his shoulder before that same hand grabbed Keith’s hand to caress it softly. The pale, porcelain like skin was very soft and smooth to Lance’s delight.

“Stop thinking the worst Keith. There’s a reason I’m still here in this apartment with you, and the reason is because I really do want to try again. I want to try again with you Keith,” Lance announced as his thumb brushed over Keith’s hard knuckles.

Keith felt time start again as he reveled in the feel of Lance’s body against his. His skin touching the other’s in an electrifying kind of way. The younger’s words lit a fire in him once again, it ignited his tired and worn out heart once more. It triggered one of the fondest memories Keith had with Lance, which was when Lance had assured him of their relationship 3 years ago.

“Stop thinking the worst Keith,” Lance had said to the black haired male, those exact same words.

“I know right now that my heart is with you. I love you and I would do anything in my power and will for you. We both don’t know how long our relationship as lovers will last, but I say we shouldn’t care. Let’s just be happy together until the day we no longer feel the same way or death do us part.”

Keith was on the verge of tears, big pools of glistening tears were threatening to rage over and run down his cheeks.

“I’m pretty sure if I lose my memory I’d still love you Keith!” Lance stated confidently as the older smacked his arm playfully.

Keith let out a snort as a couple tears fell, prompting the Cuban to wipe them for him, “If you say so Lance.”

That was three years ago, and Keith could remember that whole entire, exact conversation. He let out a shaky, relieved sigh as he buried his face in Lance’s neck.

He mumbled, “Yeah...let’s try again...”

Maybe Lance wasn’t a liar.

—————————————————————

Keith was currently in the kitchen making over easy eggs, bacon, and toast for a typical breakfast. The two had begun to eat breakfast with each other, conversations slowly becoming even less awkward and more like they used to be. Keith was happier, Lance could tell in the way the older smiled and laughed. How his eyes would soften and stare at him even more affectionately.

No way was Lance complaining. At first Lance thought he’d be uncomfortable at the sudden closeness with Keith, but to his own surprise and relief, he didn’t feel that way at all. He felt relaxed and at ease around Keith, and every time the older looked his way, he felt butterflies in his stomach.

“I’m almost done with breakfast Lance, give me five more minutes,” Keith stated as he cooked up the last of the bacon.

Lance replied back with an okay as he set up the table to help lessen Keith’s load. As the younger sat back down and waited for Keith, his vision suddenly blacked out as one memory returned where the older had cooked breakfast for Lance previously.

Lance had been sitting in the exact spot he was right now, and he had been staring at Keith’s back just like he was now. The whole scene felt so familiar yet so foreign at the same time. Him and Keith had been through this routine before, yet it felt like the first time still.

“Done, breakfast is ready Lance!” Keith informed as he turned around to face Lance with three dishes in his hands.

The tanned male was still lost in the memory and as Keith set down the plates, concern washed over his face at the glazed over look on Lance’s face.

“Lance?”

Lance then snapped out of the remembrance and smiled softly at Keith to ease the worry, “Oh sorry Keith, the food looks delicious!”

Keith looked a little skeptical and worried still, but he didn’t push it as Lance dug into the hearty meal.

In another instance, Keith was doing his weekly house cleanup in order to maintain their apartment’s cleanliness and openness. Keith went through piles that had started to form on counters and table tops in order to allow more room. He also dusted and swept to get rid of hair and unwanted particles on surfaces. 

As he cleaned, Lance watched him from his place on the couch, TV show long forgotten. His hand suddenly felt the urge to do something as he saw Keith bend over to lift something up so he could sweep underneath. Lance’s vision blacked out again and he saw himself smacking Keith’s ass and watching the supple globes jiggle.

The Cuban’s cheeks flared up tomato red as he came back to reality. He rubbed his face in embarrassment yet happiness that he remembered another thing, another moment with Keith.

“Are you not feeling well Lance?” Keith asked, head tilted to the side in worry yet again.

Lance immediately shook his head, face still feeling hot, “No, I’m fine Keith, don’t worry about me.”

Keith pouted cutely causing Lance to almost have a heart attack, “Hmph, well if you do end up not feeling well let me know...”

Lance gulped and inhaled sharply as his eyes lingered a little too long on Keith’s lips. Not trusting his voice at the moment, Lance opted to nodding instead as Keith went back to cleaning. Phew, crisis averted for now.

—————————————————————

At some point, Lance and Keith took things a step further and agreed to begin sleeping in the same bed once again. How they’d gotten to this point was through each of them putting in effort to continue building up their relationship again. Lance also let Keith know that he was slowly getting particular memories back which made the older ecstatic. 

Lance couldn’t help but feel a happy fluttering feeling in his chest seeing Keith so happy that he was remembering more of their moments together as a couple. It also felt kind of warm and fuzzy and Lance liked that feeling a lot.

Tonight would be their seventh night sleeping in the same bed together, and Lance actually found himself to really like sleeping with Keith. The black haired male was the perfect cuddle buddy, and he admitted that he liked waking up every morning seeing Keith’s face.

“You aren’t sleeping yet Lance?” 

Lance looked up to see Keith toweling his hair to dry it as he stepped out of the restroom in Lance’s big t-shirt. The sight of Keith wearing his shirt with no pants or shorts underneath made Lance feel some type of way. Of course Keith had made sure Lance was fine with taking that next small step and the younger was glad he didn’t turn it down.

Lance just let his jaw drop as he stared at and admired Keith’s smooth, creamy thighs. Not a single hair in sight on those toned legs.

Suddenly a giggle caught Lance’s attention and his eyes drifted back up towards Keith’s face. The man had a big smile on his face and walked forward towards Lance.

“You look silly having your mouth wide open like this Lance,” commented Keith, eyes looking down fondly at Lance who was sitting on the edge of the bed.

Keith placed himself between Lance’s legs and wiped the little dribble of drool that was coming out of the corner of the Cuban’s mouth, “Like what you see?”

Lance closed his mouth, feeling his cheeks heat up but nonetheless nodding. He buried his face into the older’s chest as he felt the tremors of Keith giggling yet again.

The next morning, Lance was finally the one who woke up before Keith. As the soft rays of sun peeked their way into the master bedroom, Lance sighed at the beauty that was Keith Kogane. The older looked like he was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and early morning sunshine. 

Lance stared and stared until his vision blacked out again and this time multiple memories resurfaced in a flash. They were all memories of him waking up before Keith and admiring the male’s pretty features. These memories made him smile fondly and as he looked at Keith begin to stir from his sleep, Lance felt himself falling in love again.

Since that fateful morning, Lance continued to grow and go back to how he used to be. Keith was elated that Lance was becoming more affectionate and funny around him. The blue eyed male would give him sweet good morning kisses on the forehead and lips. Appreciative meal time kisses on the cheek and more.

He would also crack his lame ass jokes more frequently to Keith’s surprising delight as well. Keith found himself becoming very appreciative and grateful about the little things Lance did whether it was significant or not. After everything they’d been through the past month and a half, Keith realized how much he’d taken for granted in his relationship with Lance before the memory loss.

Now, Keith would make sure he paid attention and love every aspect of his boyfriend and the same vice versa.

—————————————————————

After almost one full year of getting reacquainted with one another, Keith and Lance found themselves to be more happier than ever. The two had fallen in love with each other all over again, and another good thing was that Lance had about half of his old memories back.

Keith and Lance had visited that same doctor who took care of him in the hospital to discuss the odds and chances if the rest of Lance’s memories would return.

“Well, first of all I’m very happy that you’ve been getting lots of memories back Lance. That’s a very good sign,” the doctor stated as he flipped through the pages of Lance’s health book.

Keith smiled brightly and Lance felt his heart swoon at the sight, “It was all thanks to you doctor. If it wasn’t for you, I don’t know if I’d be sitting here with Lance today.”

Lance’s eyes drooped a little in sadness seeing Keith try not to think of the what if’s. He wrapped his arms around the older comfortingly and pressed several kisses into his temple.

“Well I’m still here now Keith, don’t dwell on the what if’s okay? Smile for me baby!” Lance wanted to make sure Keith knew this, that he wasn’t going anywhere any time soon.

Keith looked up at the tanned male, taking a couple seconds to soak in Lance’s stunning Cuban features. His bright blue eyes, beautiful sun kissed skin, slim and high nose bridge, and toothy white smile. 

The black haired male let out a small giggle, smile beginning to splay on his lips as he gripped Lance tighter, “Okay okay, no more dwelling.”

Lance beamed down at Keith, planting a short sweet kiss on his lips as the doctor cleared his throat to get the couple’s attention back.

“Oops, sorry doc,” Lance said as he moved to have only one arm wrapped around Keith, his other arm falling at his side again.

“Down to business then, why are you two here today?”

Keith answered a little nervously, worried about what the doctor might say, “Lance and I were wondering if it’s possible he could get all the rest of his memories back.”

The doctor sat back in his chair and crossed his arms as he thought a little. Keith fidgeted, not being able to sit still since the doctor didn’t have an answer right off the bat. Lance rubbed his hand in a reassuring manner up and down Keith’s back.

“Well based off of studies with previous patients with amnesia all across the globe, I’d say there is a 50/50 chance to Lance getting the rest of his memories back. With the sheer caliber and trauma Lance received in the crash, many other patients who’ve lost their memories in a very similar way usually find they can’t remember anything else after the one year mark.”

Keith visibly saddened, shoulders sagging down a little and eyes downcast towards the floor. Lance felt bad and sorry that he might not remember anything else, but even if that was the case, he would make sure Keith knew. He would make sure Keith knew how much he cared for the older. He would make sure Keith knew how much Lance wanted to be with him as his lover.

“Alright doctor, thank you for letting us know, can we have a little time to ourselves before leaving?” Lance asked politely as the doctor nodded immediately, giving permission to do so.

“Of course, no messing around in here though you young folks!”

Keith and Lance laughed along with the doctor and assured the old man that they wouldn’t fool around. Once the doctor was gone, Lance moved himself so he was facing Keith.

“Babe, I want you to know that even if I end up not getting all of my memories back, I still care for you so much. I still want to be with you and make even more fun and happy memories with you. Let’s try not to think too much about remembering the past and instead, let’s work on making new memories together alright?”

Lance’s hands were cupping Keith’s cheeks gently, and Keith could feel the love in the younger’s gaze and actions. A few tears slipped and Lance wiped them all away.

Keith took in a shaky breath before responding, “Yeah, let’s do that Lance.”

Lance smiled as Keith did so too, and the two embraced tightly, never wanting to let go again.

—————————————————————

“LANCE YOU ARE SO GETTING IT!!!” Keith screamed as he ran after Lance in the nearly empty park.

It was December and the days and nights were getting chillier and chillier. Less and less people were seen outdoors, many preferring to stay in doors in the warmth of their homes with loved ones. However, Lance and Keith were still very young and healthy adults so they were fine with prancing about in the cold as long as they were bundled up.

“HAHAHAHA!! CATCH ME IF YOU CAN KIT—?” Lance stopped before he could finish shouting his sentence.

What was he just about to call Keith? His body stopped running and it stayed planted to the ground as he racked his brain trying to figure it out. Unbeknownst to Lance, Keith was hot on his trail, not even caring to notice Lance had stopped running.

In the final strides, Keith lunged forward, arms outstretched and tackled the tanned male into the ground, “I got you!!!”

Keith’s face was triumphant as Lance snapped out of his thought bubble, “Argh! Hmph, well next time I won’t get caught!”

Lance tickled Keith a little as the older let out a melodious laugh, a sweet pleasantry to Lance’s ears. As the two calmed down, Keith and Lance found their lips to be only centimeters apart. Their eyes flickered up to lock with one another, almost like a silent askance before they both leaned in more to seal their lips in a kiss.

Keith’s fingers went up to lace through Lance’s silky hair while Lance’s arms snaked around Keith’s waist. The kiss was effortless and natural, neither wanting to pull away and stop even when their lungs were screaming for air. Their faces were dusted in a light red and soft pink as the cold air nipped at their skin playfully. When they finally pulled apart after what seemed like eternities, Lance and Keith gazed at each other lovingly.

The two dove in for more kisses, and as they got more heated and intimate, it was getting harder and harder for them to keep their clothes on.

“W-Wait Lance...,” Keith said in between kisses.

Lance hummed as he listened, pressing light smooches along Keith’s jawline and down his neck. Keith felt his body shudder at the ministrations and the cold that was starting to seep in despite the layer of clothes he’d put on.

As Keith spoke up again, it started to snow, “Let’s go back home and warm up there okay? It’s even snowing now so we should head back.”

Lance pouted a little but moved off of Keith anyway, still liking the idea of ‘warming up’ at home, “Okie dokie, then let’s head home sweet cheeks.”

The moment the door to their apartment shut closed, the lovers were all over one another once again. Hands were frantically shedding off clothing and gazes were hot and heavy. When their lips meshed together, it gave Lance and Keith a euphoric feeling. Their heads felt clear, light, and airy. They stumbled towards their bedroom in only their boxers now, skin up against skin as they finally fell into their bed.

Lance hovered over Keith and as he stopped for a moment to stare at his boyfriend, it felt like time had frozen. Keith looked gorgeous and Lance wanted to ravish him as soon as possible. However those thoughts practically flew out the window for several seconds at Keith’s words.

“I love you Lance. I’m so happy that you’re back,” Keith whispered as his shining purple eyes kept looking straight at Lance.

The younger felt his breathing stop and his vision went black as all the rest of his forgotten memories came rushing back in.

Lance saw a memory of the first time they said ‘I love you’ to each other.

“I love you Keith!” Lance had shouted to the Japanese man.

Keith had been utterly shocked and embarrassed as Lance had literally yelled that at him in front of all their friends.

“You—!!!” Keith didn’t even get a chance to finish that sentence as Lance ran towards him and lifted him into the air.

“Aren’t you going to say you love me back?” Lance questioned with a playful pout.

Keith scoffed but nonetheless didn’t bother with their friends and replied to Lance, “Fine you big baby, I love you too.”

Lance was then shifted into another memory.

“Keith just how the heck did you get up there?”

The older looked down at Lance and frowned, “What do you mean how Lance, I’m just cleaning.”

Lance huffed and crossed his arms, “Just cleaning? Hm...kitten...”

Keith couldn’t hear Lance very clearly at that moment, so he asked Lance to repeat the end part, “What’d you say Lance?”

“I said kitten. You look like a kitten, come here kitten and let me give you a hug!” 

Keith’s face burst into flames as he had a hard time replying back without stuttering, “What...I-I...LANCE!!”

The Cuban pouted and got all sulky, “Do you not like the pet name?”

Keith groaned as Lance continued to act all pouty and sad, “Ugh I do I do...”

Lance suddenly grinned brightly and he stretched out his arms for a much needed hug, “Yay! Then come here kitten!”

Keith rolled his eyes but still climbed down to hug Lance tightly.

Another memory came rolling in, and it made Lance blush a little.

“Oh fuck...that was amazing Lance,” Keith complimented as Lance pulled out of the older and rolled off of Keith to lay beside him.

“Yeah,” Lance agreed immediately, still panting slightly from their first sex adventure as a couple, “That was pretty fucking amazing...can’t believe we haven’t done this yet...”

Keith nodded as he watched Lance pull off the condom, tie it, and throw it into the trash bin next to their nightstand. His eyes were about to close but they opened again at the sight of Lance grabbing a new condom.

“Lance what—“

“—Let’s go for round two!!” Lance suddenly declared as Keith was tackled into their bed again.

A whole slew of other memories came flooding back in such as the first time Keith said ‘I love you’ first and many more. The memories brought a fresh batch of tears to Lance’s eyes and his body trembled with so many emotions.

“Lance...LANCE!!” Keith had been calling out to him for about five minutes but Lance wasn’t responding.

Keith’s eyes looked a little crazy as he shook Lance a bit more, trying to get the younger male to come back to reality. Lance’s eyes snapped out of their glazed over look and he finally registered Keith’s voice and touch.

“Lance?” Keith questioned again as Lance let his tears flow freely down his cheeks.

“I remember Keith, I remember everything.”

Keith’s eyes widened like saucers before he smiled as tears of his own slid down his face, “I’m so happy Lance, you have no idea how happy I am.”

Lance smiled back and embraced his lover in a fierce hug, whispering words of endearment back, “I love you too kitten.”

That night was a night filled with raw emotions, passion and love finally getting rid of the yearning. Each touch was so intimate and warm, so loving and affectionate. The two lovers couldn’t get enough of each other, skin pressed against skin kept their deep desire lit up for more. Each passing second was pure gold and ecstasy for Lance and Keith.

At the very end, at the end of their climax, Lance made sure to reaffirm his feelings for Keith. To let the older know that despite all of the ups and downs they’d been through this year, Lance remembered everything and he’d love the older till the end of time.

“You’re my everything Keith. I love you so much and never forget that. Till the end of time I’ll love you and care for you. Thank you for believing in me all this time.”

“Of course Lance. I love you very much too.”

—————————————————————

Keith groaned a little as he woke up in a strong hold. Lance’s arm was draped protectively around Keith’s waist and the other underneath Keith’s head. It was such a domestic and quiet morning. The evidence of what happened last night still very evident in Lance’s tussled hair and the crumpled sheets.

The Japanese man propped himself up a little on his elbows so that he could run a hand through Lance’s tangled chocolate colored hair. He allowed his fingers to run softly along the side of Lance’s face until the later began to stir from his slumber.

When those beautiful striking blue orbs fluttered opened, the first thing Keith said was, “Welcome back Lance.”

Lance flashed a sleepy smile Keith’s way as he stretched his joints and muscles, “I’m back kitten.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope the fanfiction was to your liking! Again sorry if there were quite a lot of inaccuracies regarding the medical aspect, the show timeline and aspect, as well as the Spanish :,) Please feel free to correct me with the Spanish part. I probably won’t change anything regarding show inaccuracies or medical inaccuracies because that would mean I’d have to change a lot more so sorry if that bothers any of you :(


End file.
